Known is a device for zigzag crimp production including seesaw shaping elements placed on each side of the shaped material moving in the guides along the base (U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,162. Sheet with alternate protrusions and recesses.—Int. Cl.: B 32 B 15/00.-16 Nov. 1976).
The main short-coming of herein-presented device is the complexity of its structure, high labor expenditures for production of shaping elements, and the impossibility to produce zigzag crimp with large amplitude of zigzag lines.
Known is a device for sheet material corrugation including two systems of dies pivotedly connected to each other along all sides made of similar plane elements placed on each side of the blank and the drive for transformation of these systems from initial to final relief state appropriate to the form of ready-made article (Inventors' certificate no. 1,690,903 USSR, Int. Cl.: B 21 D 13/02. Device for sheet material corrugation.—Bulletin no. 42 of 19 Jul. 1989).
The main short-coming of herein-presented device is the poor quality of the corrugated article and the presence on the blank of removable afterwards allowances due to shift of crimp outlines regarding to the blank edges when transforming. The said short-coming is determined by unequal distribution of stresses onto the blank from the direction of the elements when shaping due to friction of the frame inner surfaces and plane shaping elements.
Known is a device for sheet material corrugation including the system of the upper and the lower dies installed in the frame on each side of the blank having the drive in the form of removable vacuum chamber, rigid form holders, the drive made in the form of power cylinders for raising the upper holder and the upper part of the frame (Inventors' certificate no. 1,755,999 RF, Int. Cl.: B 21 D 13/02. Device for sheet material corrugation.—Bulletin no. 31 of 23 Aug. 1992).
The main short-coming of herein-presented device is the complexity of its structure, high materials consumption, large quantity of operating movements, high labor expenditures for production of form holders, and the absence of the mechanism for setting of the shaping tooling into its initial state; it results in complex mutual placement of the form holders, the systems of dies and the blank wherefore it adversely affects the quality and the cost of ready-made article.
Taken as a prototype is a known device for sheet material corrugation (RF Patent no. 02118217, Int. Cl.: B 21 D 13/00, 27 Aug. 1998) including the systems of the upper and the lower dies transformable with the use of removable vacuum chamber formed by bag from gas proof material fixed on their outer surfaces while the systems of the upper and the lower dies include the primary and the auxiliary shaping systems of dies and a unit for the upper system of dies raising made in the form of frame including the lateral and the longitudinal guiding elements pivotedly connected with the upper systems of dies through sliding vertexes.
Device operation mode includes the following positions: raising of the preliminary stretched out tooling upper part systems of dies to extreme upper position, placement of the sheet blank into the bag onto the tooling lower part shaping system of dies, drawing down of the upper system of dies onto the blank and pressurization of the bag along the front edge with the use of sealing profiles, evacuating air from the cavity formed by the upper and the lower systems of dies and shaping of the article, disconnecting of the tooling from the vacuum line and depressurization of the bag, raising of the frame together with the upper system of dies removing of the blank from the bag, drawing down of the frame and the upper system of dies and simultaneous stretching out of the upper and the lower systems of dies to the initial position defined by the stops installed on the longitudinal guides of the frame.
The main short-comings of herein-presented device are:                the accurate alignment and strict movements timing of the upper and the lower systems units along the full length are difficult to provide due to uncertain manner of frictional forces in the pivots and movable joints of the structure elements;        the absence of the mechanism for setting the shaping tooling into its initial plane state resulting in inaccurate reproduction of the form and the dimensions of the tooling on the blank due to lack of their full reciprocal conjugation;        the complexity of the structure and high materials consumption.        